


Воспоминания

by Wongola, yatskari



Category: Bleach, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1990s, Angst, Crossover, Fantasy, Gen, Germany, Japan, Magic, Out of Character, Psychology, Students
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25266583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wongola/pseuds/Wongola, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yatskari/pseuds/yatskari
Summary: - Дракон точно должен быть жив? - рассеянно спросил дядя.- Они не обрадуются, если участник убьет дракона, - пояснил дедушка.- Тогда это будет сложнее чем мы думали(Гарри рос с Ичиго и Айзеном)
Kudos: 21





	Воспоминания

Гарри поднялся с места, осмотрел затихший зал, склонил голову в сторону и глубоко вздохнул, как учил дедушка, а потом, потупив взгляд, взлохматил волосы и дотронулся до очков, позволив им чуть сползти с носа. Сидящий рядом Малфой нервно дернул плечом и еле слышно прошептал: «Допрыгались». Не обращая внимание ни на сотни взглядов, обращенных на их стол, ни на возмущенные восклицания преподавателей, Блейз невозмутимо кивнул и продолжил фразу Малфоя: «Конец теперь Турниру». Но, встретив рассеянно-предостерегающий взгляд Гарри, чуть повернул голову в другую сторону и плотно сжал губы, будто ничего секунду назад и не говорил. Юноша же про себя чуть усмехнулся, вспоминая вздохнувшего и махнувшего рукой дядю. В тот зимний вечер, когда Гарри было только четыре, он послал дедушке недовольный взгляд и сказал:

— Ты плохо на него влияешь.

— Кровь не вода, тебе ли не знать? — ответил невозмутимо дедушка, снимая точно такие же, как у Гарри, очки и насмешливо улыбаясь мужчине напротив.

Дядя тогда раздраженно взлохматил рукой волосы Гарри, стащил с носа абсолютно ненужные очки и чмокнул его в лоб, отправляя спать. Дедушка приподнял бровь, как бы задавая вопрос: «Разве это не мой внук? Какого меноса ты с ним возишься?» Дядя недовольно цокнул языком, будто отвечая: «Хочу и вожусь». А потом задумчиво протянул:

— Я как никто знаю, что это значит, но строить из ребенка свою копию? — дядя замолчал, а затаившийся в тени коридора Гарри сжался сильнее. — Ты перебарщиваешь! — хлестко закончил дядя, и мальчик со всей силы вцепился в край тумбочки своими маленькими пальчиками.

— Нет, не перебарщиваю, — спокойно ответил дедушка, — и копию свою не создаю. Лишь даю необходимые мальчику знания и умения, чтобы выжить. Кровь не вода, и тебе ли не знать, что окружает семьи вроде твоей или моей?

— Вечная битва, — чуть помолчав, ответил дядя, а потом весело рассмеялся: — О! Я говорил, что пожалею, но нет. Я не жалею, что решил тогда найти тебя.

— Потому что ты вечно будешь следовать за мной и одергивать мою руку, как я только потянусь к мечу, верно?

— Верно, — кивнул дядя, допивая из бокала вино и поднимаясь с кресла. — А теперь, ребенок, — обратился он к Гарри, сидящему за тумбочкой, — идем-ка все-таки спать. Пусть мы и не кровные родственники, но это не значит, что племянником я тебя не считаю.

Гарри смущенно, по-настоящему, потупил глаза, сжал рукав своего названого дяди и благодарно прижался к нему. Молодой мужчина рассмеялся и довольно кивнул чему-то своему, укладывая его в постель и подкладывая ребенку игрушки. Мальчик сонно уткнулся носом в пушистую ткань, а потом, будто опомнившись, схватил юношу за руку. Дядя остановился, а Гарри нерешительно пролопотал:

— Ичиго, ты ведь не уйдешь?

Дядя аккуратно обнял ребенка, погладил по макушке и решительно сказал:

— Не уйду.

Тот вечер навсегда отпечатался в детском сознании в отличие от вечера их встречи. Из раннего детства Гарри помнил только теплый белый плащ деда, забравшего его, когда мальчику не было и трех, посеревшее лицо Вернона Дурсля, от которого его, голодного и с огромным синяком на пол-руки, и забрали, а потом, уже года в три, — объявление о несчастном случае. Больше ничего в памяти так четко и ярко не осталось. Но Гарри всегда понимал и знал, кто стоит за этим и из-за чего это произошло. Его дедушка был зол.

А дядя — молодой мужчина с рыжими волосами, появившийся на их пороге спустя год в сопровождении высокого человека с холодным пронзительным взглядом зеленых глаз, — тогда их еще не нашел. «Не успел, — как-то раз сказал он. — Но не знаю, стал бы останавливать его, прости, ребенок». В голосе рыжеволосого юноши не было ни капли сожаления. Не остановил бы — понял мальчик. Скорее бы, помог. Гарри кивнул и принял к сведению. Его дядя и дедушка были не простыми людьми и воспринимали человеческие жизни по-разному: трепетно-бережно — Ичиго, безразлично-холодно — дедушка. Но объединяло их — безжалостно-решительно.

А сейчас подросток лишь усмехнулся про себя, вспоминая детские размышления. Даже ребенок не мог назвать Ичиго Куросаки и Соуске Айзена обычными обывателями. Правда, про Юграма Хашвальта, вечно следующего за дядей, он не мог ничего толком сказать и сейчас.

Гарри сделал шаг, внимательно посмотрел на напряженного директора и, следуя за сопровождающим, прошел в комнату для чемпионов. Те, нервничая, подскочили со своих мест, кинулись к нему, спрашивая:

— Что? Что произошло? Нас требуют обратно?

Гарри чуть отвел голову, коротко качнул ей и тихо ответил на вопрос:

— Нет, все в порядке, кажется, Кубок ошибся.

— Ошибся? В чем? — участники вскинулись единой волной возмущения и волнения.

— Меня выбрали чемпионом, — произнес он размеренно в оглушительную тишину.

***

— Тебе точно разрешили выбрать помощника из взрослых? — переспросил в сотый раз дедушка, крутя в руках странный круглый камень, который переливался отсветами фиолетового в его руках.

Дядя, сидящий в соседнем кресле, перевернул лист из блока папки, которую называл странным словом «датен», и недовольно нахмурился, потирая виски и откладывая папку в сторону. С тех пор, как Айзена изгнали и мир магии ворвался в его и так неспокойную жизнь, Турнир казался ему апогеем безумия, не считая, разумеется, наличия у Айзена внука, который пошел в горячо-любимого дедушку. К несчастью, не внешностью, а характером.

Понимание, что Айзена в качестве поблажки за спасение Сейрейтея не запирают без пары ключей, а изгоняют без них же, значительно поменяло планы Ичиго на жизнь, в которые уж точно не входил поиск бывшего Владыки мира пустых. Айзен, относительно свободный и бессмертный, мог устроить новую войну миру мертвых уже через несколько лет, и влезать в это пришлось бы опять ему, Ичиго. Хотя тот же поиск бывшего капитана пятого отряда опять же начал он сам.

Следующий по пятам за ним Юграм, не перестававший твердить о наследии и возвращении Империи из пепла, как ни странно, помог, довольно сверкнув безразличными зелеными глазами, а потом и принес первый датен о восстановлении столицы. И Ичиго «со скрипом», но согласился прочитать его. А потом и следующий. И следующий после следующего, на свою голову.

Найденный Айзен с внуком выглядел на удивление мирно, а семья, из которой тот внука вытащил, жалости не вызывала, по крайней мере, Ичиго ничуть не удивился известию о несчастном случае. И в сторону даже не дернулся. Ребенок требовал ухода, а бывший капитан пятого отряда торчал в лаборатории и библиотеке днями и неделями. Как ребенок с ним прожил год — оставалось загадкой. Бывший Бог детей терпеть не мог, однако к Гарри проявлял удивительное благодушие — ребенок был жив, сыт и одет. И вот сначала раз, а потом два, а потом и вовсе «дядя» почти незаметно стал константой в мире «племянника», уделяя внимание мальчику время от времени. И сейчас, сидя напротив переговорного зеркальца, Ичиго кинул недовольный взгляд на Хоугиоку, внимательно смотря на племянника.

— Точно, — кивнул ребенок. — Я могу воспользоваться помощью одного взрослого при подготовке, но это не должен быть судья.

— Формулировка, — потребовал дедушка, и мальчик поморщился.

— Участник имеет право воспользоваться помощью лица, достигшего совершеннолетия и сведущего в науках, если лицо не является организатором или таким же участником Турнира Трех Волшебников, — процитировал Гарри, и взрослые почти синхронно кивнули.

— Я скоро буду, — пообещал Ичиго, поднимаясь с кресла.

— Почему ты? — задумчиво отозвался Айзен, будто говоря: «Мой внук, не суйся не в свое дело».

— Потому, что я сильнее, — невозмутимо ответил Ичиго. «Мой племянник, кто воспитывал его все это время?» — безмолвным ответом повисло между ними.

Дядя прибыл в Хогвартс следующим вечером и на недоуменный вопрос декана ответил низким голосом, раздраженно дернув плечом. Он не выглядел довольным обстановкой и сразу схватил племянника за локоть, уводя от лишних ушей, и уже не слышал пораженный шепот Северуса Снейпа, провожавшего Ичиго с идущим за его спиной Юграмом удивленным взглядом: «Но у Лили же не было брата…»

Они остановились у Выручай Комнаты и тут же вошли в появившуюся дверь. Белая зала, придуманная, видимо, Юграмом, заставила Ичиго устало вздохнуть и сесть на одно из кресел, что напоминало трон — остальные кресла тут же приняли обычный вид, и Ичиго еще более усталым жестом потер переносицу.

Дядя достал зеркало, вызывая Айзена, который стоял напротив реагентов в своей лаборатории, видимо, готовя очередной эксперимент. «Твои эксперименты следуют один за другим! Скоро ты взорвешь особняк! Будто ученый, помешанный на науке, без царя в голове, не знающий, когда остановиться!» — как-то воскликнул дядя после очередного взрыва. «У кого-то их целых два», — странно ответил дедушка, но Ичиго больше не произнес ни слова.

— Дракон точно должен быть жив? — спросил рассеянно Ичиго, ставя зеркальце на появившуюся полку, тоже белую.

— Они не обрадуются, если участник убьет дракона, — пояснил дедушка, и дядя вздохнул:

— Это будет сложнее, чем мы думали.

***

Первый день Турнира встретил его легким инеем на окнах, первым морозным утром и напутствием от дяди:

— Главное — поверь, и ты все сможешь.

— Дядя, но это не заклинание, и палочкой оно не…

— Ты мой племянник, а значит по-нормальному у тебя точно не будет, — наконец, отмахнулся от него мужчина. — Я буду за тобой наблюдать.

С его везением, конечно, Гарри был первым, он, чуть смущенно склонив голову, вышел на арену, тут же спрятавшись за камень, медленно достал палочку и тихо прошептал:

— Шаккахо.

Красная вспышка ослепила стадион, зрители испуганно ахнули и рванули наверх, поднимаясь выше — вспыхнувшее красное пламя занялось на первом ряду, чудом не задев аудиторию. Дракон, попавший под прямой удар, дернулся, а потом повалился всей своей огромной массой на землю — где-то в стороне горестно взвыл Хагрид. Дамблдор поднялся и попытался потушить огонь, когда сидящий неподалеку от него мужчина почти восхищенно выдохнул: «Воистину. Это мой племянник». Его сопровождающий чинно кивнул и ответил: «Именно так, Ваше Вели…», — но тут же замолчал, получив нервный жест-приказ. Огонь перекинулся на второй ряд трибун.

***

— Раз тебе не нравятся мои методы, то давай послушаем, что скажешь ты! — недовольно воскликнул юноша, смотря на Айзена.

Мужчина только качнул головой, задумчиво прикрыл глаза и перестал перекатывать хрустальный шарик между ладонями. Гарри внимательно посмотрел на деда, стараясь запомнить выражение абсолютного спокойствия и сосредоточенности. Уверенности.

Сосредоточенность и уверенность прервал почти злорадный голос Ичиго:

— В этот раз за испытанием следишь ты, как опекун. Там будут русалки, постарайтесь никого не убить, — он кивнул им, выходя из комнаты, провожаемый удивленным взглядом Гарри.

— Куда он? — спросил Айзена подросток.

Дедушка насмешливо сощурил глубокие темно-карие глаза с фиолетовым, как и хрустальный шарик в его руке, отливом и злорадно улыбнулся, представляя гору неприятностей, которая свалится спустя с десяток лет на старого врага. О том, что дедушка и дядя враги, Гарри узнал во время своего рассказа о злополучном запретном коридоре, куда потащил Забини и Малфоя. «Лорд! Надо же!» — воскликнул дедушка, обращаясь к Ичиго: — «Тебе это никого не напоминает?» Дядя с минуту помолчал и ответил: «Заткнись, ты был гораздо хуже». Мальчик тогда хриплым от слез голосом спросил у взрослых самые страшные для него слова:

— Вы не семья?

— Ты наша семья, ребенок, — ответил дядя.— А то, что я хочу уничтожить твоего деда, а он в свою очередь — меня, рутина и факт.

Дед тогда насмешливо сощурил свои карие глаза, как и сейчас, уставившись в почти такие же карие как у него, и между ними снова будто произошел неслышимый никем диалог, из которого Гарри понял только одну фразу: «Какой же ты идиот».

— В Империю, — наконец, ответил дедушка.

— В Империю? — переспросил, недоумевая, Гарри. — Какую еще Империю?

Дедушка тихо засмеялся, и ребенку стало не по себе. Он покрепче сжал шарф и уставился в зеркало.

— Его Империю, — продолжил дед. — Пока еще, правда, мертвую, но с упорством Юграма — это ненадолго.

Перед вторым испытанием дядя все же показался, выловил его в коридоре за локоть, как и в первый день, и старательно проговорил с ним план, составленный капитаном пятого отряда. «Никаких взрывов», — связываясь с Айзеном и уточняя детали, напомнил и закончил напутствие дядя, убрав зеркальце в карман.

— Дедушка говорил, что ты сейчас занят чем-то, связанным с твоей Империей, — начал аккуратно Гарри, пытаясь разузнать побольше.

— Не моя это Империя, — раздраженно ответил дядя.

Из разговорного зеркальца, которое Ичиго забыл выключить, раздалось: «Его империя. Куросаки Ичиго, не будь ребенком, возьми ответственность за оставленное тебе наследство». Молодой мужчина сжал губы и, не говоря ни слова, выключил зеркало. Гарри лишь довольно ухмыльнулся и продолжил:

— А Юграм? — не отставал подросток, вспоминая еще одну константу разговора.

— И Юграм не мой, — сжав кулаки, ответил дядя.

— А почему за тобой вечно ходит? — ехидно улыбнувшись, начал подросток, но был прерван.

— Потому что… так, ребенок, что там с русалками? Напомни мне, их грохнуть-то можно или нет? Что ты будешь делать, если встретишь русалку?

Гарри вздохнул, поправил волосы, чуть сдвинул очки с носа и кротко произнес, старательно копируя невозмутимое лицо деда:

— Постараюсь не взорвать.

«Лучше бы я их взорвал», — раздраженно подумал он, делая первый шаг над поверхностью воды. Маглорожденные восхищенно подскочили со своих мест, а рейвенкловцы начали строить первые теории. «Мерлин», — восхищенно пронеслось по рядам Гриффиндора. «Мордред», — не менее восхищенно — по рядам Слизерина. Сидящие на трибунах дядя и дедушка только покачали головами, синхронно кивнули друг другу и активировали порталы. «Выкручивайся сам», — будто напутствие от деда. «Это была не моя идея», — открестился Ичиго.

***

— Ради Короля Душ, — произнес странное выражение дядя, — не убей никого, по крайней мере, постарайся сделать это незаметно, — напутствовал его Куросаки, показывая новое заклятие.

Се — заклятие самое простое и почти безвредное, лишь отбрасывало цель. Взобравшись на лабиринт с помощью поступи и шагая по верхушкам, Гарри старался прицельно и аккуратно сбивать монстров да чудовищ самым безвредным, что имел в своем арсенале. Одни замолкали, другие же, вереща, неслись прочь. «Слава Мерлину», — кивнул сам себе Гарри, переступая от верхушки одной стены к другой.

Испытание шло своим чередом, и пока все было в порядке. Дедушка остался в своей лаборатории, а Ичиго недовольно листал «датен» на трибуне, отмахиваясь от вопросов декана:

— Сколько вам лет? — не отставал Снейп.

— Тридцать два? — спросил в ответ Ичиго у Юграма, на что мужчина кивнул. — Тридцать два, — ответил уже Снейпу Ичиго.

— А сами посчитать вы не можете? — язвительно поинтересовался декан.

— Могу, — качнул головой дядя, — но после двадцати одного все равно перестал стареть, особенности рода, знаете ли.

— Эвансы были маглами! — почти вскричал воодушевленный профессор.

Дядя устало посмотрел на Северуса Снейпа, взлохматил рыжие волосы на голове, передал, видимо, уже бесполезный для него датен спокойному Юграму, сидящему по правую руку от него, и ответил мужчине:

— Так я и не спорю, — и, предугадывая очередной вопрос, сразу же ответил: — Я и не говорил, что кровный родственник Эвансам. Его дед, — Ичиго махнул куда-то в сторону лабиринта, явно указывая на Гарри, — мой враг, поэтому я и согласился присмотреть за ребенком.

Снейп поперхнулся и замолчал, обратив внимание на огромное изображение лабиринта. Седрик Диггори вздохнул, благодарно кивнул Поттеру, стоящему на верхушке куста, и коснулся Кубка. Хогвартс выиграл Турнир, а победитель так и не появился на поле. Судьи, переглядываясь, начали плести чары, а на кучу вопросов о произошедшем его собственный студент, опуская взор вниз, отвечал только одно:

— Седрик — полноправный участник Турнира, конечно, Кубок должен был достаться ему. Это же победа Хогвартса!

Болельщики радостной волной взревели, ожидая возвращения чемпиона, а Северус Снейп сложил руки на груди, откинулся на кресло, со свистом втянул воздух сквозь плотно сжатые губы и прикрыл глаза. «Мордредова Шляпа была права», — мелькнула мысль.

**Author's Note:**

> *Герои не общаются телепатически - это просто ход и прием
> 
> * Если вам кажется, что Малфой и Забини похожи на Тоусена и Гина, то вам не кажется
> 
> * События истории никак не связаны с работой Подснежники (здесь, как и в каноне Империя обращена в прах и квинси осталась лишь небольшая горстка)


End file.
